


It's the Season

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Snape dislikes Christmas. Maybe he's not alone in this.  AU  Short story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Hagrid hauled a Christmas tree into Hogwarts, singing tunelessly and loudly.

“A waste of time!” Snape grumbled to himself.

Magical, glittering snow fell from the ceiling of the Great Hall.

“Useless distractions!” Snape sneered to himself.

“Do try and smile this Christmas, Severus,” Minerva said reprovingly to him.

Snape raised an eyebrow condescendingly at her.

“No, I will not be kissed under your stupid mistletoe, Ron Weasley!”

Snape quickly rounded the corner to see an angry Miss Granger blasting some garish mistletoe with a well-aimed spell.

Mr Weasley fled in the opposite direction.

“Happy Holidays,” Snape murmured, feeling much better.

FINIS


End file.
